Please Lucifer
by GeekyKitteh91
Summary: Taylor Hunson, a young 16 year old girl dealing with depression after the death of her twin sister 4years ago. Feeling like she is stuck in a labyrinth she keeps herself to herself and lets herself be carried away by the steady flow of everyday life. Until she meets one man who will fill her life with love and meaning. No other than the Devil himself.


This thing I'm writing (if you can call it a book) is hopefully going to be a long term sort of thing...so...enjoy :3

~Bryony

The room felt cold and hard, cold more than everything else. Taylor felt neither, only the suffocating sadness that filled her head to toe with an icy grip. The lifeless body of her sister lay limply before her. The people around her she only just recognised through the tears and confusion as her family, each grabbing at Emilys sleeves and sobbing into them. Taylor did not notice this nor did she care. No tears escaped her light-less eyes. She was numb. She could not move, she was rooted to the ground. She felt all meaning escaping her body. She was ice cold...

Her soul was ice cold...

"Taylor are you listening?"

With her daydream having been disturbed she returned back to the reality of the classroom, and the curious and mocking eyes of her classmates.

"Er...yeah...yeah..."

"Taylor!" Miss Beckham snapped in clear annoyance "you cannot afford to miss this information, do you wish to fail the exam?"

Taylor shrugged and diverted her attention out of the window, as not to look bothered. The lecture resumed and so did the sniggering behind her. Taylor turned. She came face to face with three blondes, wearing skimpy and sickly pink clothes. Their tan was piled on as well as the makeup.

Each offered a dirty look and continued to gossip about the 'lower class' as they usually do.

Taylor simply shook her head and got on with her work.

Class was soon over and lunch started with normal ordinary chaos. Taylor walked awkwardly through the crowd of students. Younger and older students each turned their head to stare at the difference between her and them.

Taylor greeted her friends with a warm hug and started chatting and laughing about the terrible qualities of the day.

Taylor and her mates; Grace Sturling, Natalie Hillman and Jenna Freeman, were considered the outcasts of the school. People mainly labelled them this because they developed the 'emo/scene' style. Taylor had thick layered full black hair with a swept fringe. She normally wore band tops or just anything suitable to her style. Jenna (the bubbly, talkative one of the group) normally wore the same sort of thing but with a bit more colour. Her hair dyed ginger and and cut short. Natalie was more gothic than the others and wore red and black jumpers and black jeans with large spiked belts. Her hair was long and wavy causing jealousy around the school. It was dyed black and red (in her bangs.) Grace was more skater and wore boy shirts and loose jeans which fit well with her dirty blonde hair.

"So Tay, did Claire give you any life advice today?" Jenna smirked.

"Nah, I think the look was a hint though!" Taylor turned to the other end of the cafeteria where the popular girls hung around.

"why do they have to hang around in packs, are they that insecure!" Natalie gave a short snort and everyone nodded in agreement to how stupid the idea was.

"Well guess what, I got a new skate board!" Grace did a little dance of joy, a grin spread across her face, she looked like some little school girl.

"You get one every year," Natalie mocked jokingly.

"Well you know, new year, new board."

"Well thats just you grace..."

Lunch was over with quickly.

"What we got, its a new timetable ain't it?" She asked Jenna as they walked side by side along the crowded corridor, Taylor was beginning to feel slightly claustrophobic.

"Maths, same as you right Tay?"

"Yep."

They walked along in silence for a moment until Jenna caught a glimpse of 'her' boy.

Taylor looked at her, a grin splitting her face.

"You still after him!" she laughed loudly. Jenna turned "Well of course, he's SO hot!"

"He's really not,"

"Oh you thin he is really!" Jenna hugged Taylor playfully and skipped off to class, Taylor followed her bestie, humouring her.

"Seeya tomorrow guys!" Grace waved and skated of on her board. End of the school day had finally arrived.

"Yeah I better get going as well!" Natalie said drowsily. "You coming or what Jenna?"

Taylor was greeted by another tight hug from Jeena. "BYEEE! SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

"Aha bye Jenna," Taylor laughed as she was released from Jenna's death grip.

Taylor walked home alone as usual, she preferred it that way.

The walked was short but it sure was depressing. It reminded her that she'd have to do this tomorrow, then the day after that. That's what she hated the most about school, its never ending cycle. Now she thought of it, life was just a never ending cycle...each day just like the next and then, you die. She thought about that often, she couldn't help it, not since that day. She may be sixteen and it may have been four years ago but the pain did not leave, it remained as scars both mentally and physically...but she was still numb.

She reached her front door and got out her key and forcefully stuck it in the lock.

Everyday...just like the last.

I hope you enjoyed that. Its only the starter chapter and its a little rough but...ya know...

I'll let you in on a little secret...Taylor and her life are kind of based on me...her style and the fact her twin sister died (Emily.)

hope you liked it and cant wait to read your comments :)


End file.
